Forbidden Night
by AmethystStarr
Summary: After a tragedy, Purin begins to distance herself from others. However, someone how loves her comes to keep her company...someone with golden eyes and forest green hair. PurinxKisshu


The midnight moon reflected in the park's pond as an eleven year old girl made her way home from work

A/N: This is dedicated to my one and only Onee-chan, 06kitten06, who I am planning on helping out on an Ouran High School Host Club…mature fanfic. Gotta practice! This is the first lemon I have ever written, and since I have no experience in both writing or…real life (I'm just 15 you people! Get your head out of the gutter!) I don't really know much about _it_. I made a PurinXKisshu cuz they're my fav characters and there's no story like this…that I know of. Enjoy!

Forbidden Night

The midnight moon reflected in the park's pond as a twelve year old girl made her way home from work. Walking at an unusually slow pace, the girl dejectedly continued to head to the one place she so wanted to avoid.

However, fortune would have it that she arrived very fast despite her sluggish speed. With a sigh escaping her lips, Purin Fon entered her home; her _empty_ home.

Tears escaped the young girl's brown eyes as she remembered what had happened, how her brothers and little sister had been killed when the other four mews' powers had gone haywire. Not even Shirogane or Akasaka knew what to do when it happened. Purin's siblings had been in the park nearby when the attacks impacted with them, killing the young children quickly.

After the accident, Purin had distanced herself from the other Mews and their creators, only talking to them when needed. She lost her energetic demeanor and moved about her life in a daze.

Roughly wiping away the stray tears that descended upon her beautiful face, Purin clumsily unlocked the front door and took her shoes off. Not bothering to turn on the lights, the teen made her way to the stairs, climbed them with little enthusiasm and reached her room. With a sigh, she opened the door to find someone…unexpected.

"Hey monkey-chan!" said a playful voice, golden eyes glittering. Purin's mouth turned into a small "o" at the sight of her former enemy.

Kisshu had grown taller in the years that had passed after his departure from Earth some years ago after the defeat of Deep Blue. His bangs were no longer held back in place with the red bandages he used to have; instead, he had grown his hair until it was slightly past his shoulders, carelessly tied back into a ponytail. His bangs were shorter and framed his pale face; he was wearing clothes similar to Pai's except with green undertones, and a small golden earring in one of his elfin ears.

"Ki…Kisshu?" Purin stuttered in an incredulous whisper, eyes wide open. She stepped closer to the boy…man…that she had not seen in a couple of years.

"Yeah, it's me; why are you crying, monkey-chan?" Kisshu leaned down towards the emotionally unstable girl, wiping a stray tear that was slowly making its way down towards her lips.

"I…I…My…uh…" unable to form a coherent sentence to respond, Purin ceased her stuttering. Looking up, she gazed into the pools of molten gold that were Kisshu's eyes.

Purin found herself becoming lost in those beautiful irises that held so much beauty, laughter, lightheartedness and…love? Love for whom?

_Could that…that love be for…no, impossible! Kisshu-Oniichan loves Ichigo! He does…right? Ne…ne…could it be…that he came back…for Purin? What is Purin saying?! Kisshu-onii-chan could never love Purin! How could he? Purin is just a little girl; even if he is perverted, he would never…could never be a pedophile! No matter how much Purin wishes that he were…that he really loved Purin as much as Purin loves him!_

Purin sharply gasped at the sudden realization that maybe…just maybe…she had long since fallen for this handsome extraterrestrial.

_But how can it be?! Purin doesn't really love him, ne? _Purin's train of thoughts was derailed when a pale, clawed hand gripped her chin in a strong, but soft hold. Looking upwards, Purin found herself staring yet again into those golden pools of never-ending sunshine.

Kisshu carefully studied her just as someone would inspect the most amazing and extraordinary treasure ever found. His face slowly inched itself until his forehead was touching Purin's. His lips were millimeters away from hers; so close that Purin could feel his hot breath against her pink lips.

"What's wrong, honey?" Kisshu said in a tender, low voice. Purin's eyes snapped up from his lips to his eyes. _Did…did he just…? _Purin's heart accelerated until she was certain that the young man in front of her could probably hear it too. How could he not with those endearing big elfin-ears? _Not that Purin has anything against his ears. Purin kinda thinks they are…hot…_

The girl's faint blush made Kisshu's concern turn into a playful smirk once more before he closed the annoying gap between him and the young monkey.

Purin had never felt so…so…wonderful! Not even when she had kissed Tart did she get this kind of reaction. Her lips felt wonderfully warm and soft as they lay against Kisshu's. Her heart did flip flops similar to the ones she had once upon a time performed to earn money. Her monkey ears and tail suddenly popped out of no where as she felt Kisshu's hand snare around her thin waist. However, the most persistent feeling that the young girl felt was a tingling in her lower region.

Kisshu continued to deepen the kiss as he lightly licked Purin's lower lip, begging for entrance. The small gasp that came out of Purin allowed him so and Kisshu began exploring the small, wet cavern that was Purin's mouth. He wanted to taste everything that was Purin, her intoxicating smell driving him crazy.

His arms traveled down Purin's hips, lightly tracing those small, new curves that had not been there some years ago. The journey did not stop there, for his clawed fingers then began to travel towards Purin's thigh and then closer to her womanhood.

A small moan emitted from Purin's mouth, temporarily breaking off the long kiss she had been sharing with the older man. "My, my. Seems like my monkey-chan liked that. How about if I do this?" Kisshu asked with a mischievous tone as he began to lightly trace around Purin's womanhood with a slow, steady rhythm. Purin moaned into his mouth as he leaned back in to continue their kissing session.

Kisshu's hands began to slyly unbutton Purin's Chinese-styled blouse as he continued to kiss the young blonde. "Kish," moaned Purin as she felt Kisshu's ministrations in her lower jewel, which just happened to be tingling even more with arousal.

"Yes, Monkey-chan?" Kisshu purred into Purin's monkey ear with lust evident in his voice. "Kisshu onii-chan…should we be doing this? I mean, what about Ichigo?"

Kisshu smirked as he leaned down to kiss Purin's collar bone. "I have given up on her. However, I learned that maybe, just maybe, I fell in love with a certain blonde mew…"That was all he said before the most magical night in Purin's young life began.

With a flick of his claws, Kisshu finished removing Purin's blouse to find an orange lacey bra that barely held her two huge breasts. He kneeled down towards her lower region, a perverted idea in mind.

He unbuttoned Purin's skirt as his hand traveled up to her panties and he pulled them down with his mouth in a slow motion. Purin no longer could take Kisshu's playful teasing and helped him remove her underclothes and skirt.

Kisshu eyed the half-naked girl as he himself felt his friendly little friend become even more aroused by the sight of Purin's skin. Putting an arm around Purin's waist, Kisshu teleported them to Purin's bed. Laying her down, Kisshu fiddled with Purin's lacey bra until he finally removed it. Purin's alert breasts jiggled a bit as they came in contact with the cold air, her nipples perking up.

"No fair Kisshu onii-chan! You still have your clothes on!" pouted the aroused girl as she felt the man above her eye every inch of her body. "That can be arranged…" Kisshu smirked as a light engulfed him. Once it died down, a naked Kisshu was in plain view of Purin's virgin eyes.

"Kisshu onii-chan," Purin moaned with awe. "It's so…so…BIG!" Purin watched as Kisshu's member came closer to her. Chuckling, Kisshu responded, "Please drop the onii-chan, my love. How about just Kish? Unless you want to call me Kisshu-sama?"

Hyperventilating, Purin moaned out, "Please, Kisshu-sama…please…I need you inside me!" Kisshu lowered himself fully on top of the hormone-crazy girl and placed his face in front of her chest. "Just a little bit more…" he whispered before taking Purin's right breast into his mouth and sucking it.

Letting out a loud moan, Purin bucked against Kisshu's touch as she began to experience pleasure like no other. Kisshu's hand moved towards her other breast and began to fondle it in his palm, squishing and pinching it.

After a while, Kisshu grew bored and traveled down to Purin's womanhood once more. With a swift movement, Kisshu inserted two of his clawed fingers into Purin's jewel. "Ahh! Oh! Kisshu-sama…this…this feels…so…so…gooood…" Purin moved her hips in rhythm with Kisshu's fingers as he humped them in and out of her body.

"Ohh…Ah! Ah! Oh, please! Kisshu-sama! Kisshu-sama! Ahhhhh…" Purin's eyes closed in pleasure as she continued to moan in ecstasy. "Scream my name, Purin, and I'll give you what you want." Kisshu replied in a husky voice as he felt his need for her increase.

Desperately, Purin cried out, "KISSHU! Do me now!" with a smirk and a final kiss to both of Purin's breasts, spread Purin's legs wide open. Kisshu poised his cock in front of her womanhood and looked up. Purin nodded and Kisshu warned her, "It'll hurt for a bit, but then you will feel the most wonderful pleasure ever, my beloved." Purin nodded once more and prepared herself. As Kisshu inserted himself, he broke Purin's maiden head and claimed her virginity.

Purin had never felt such a wonderful feeling. Kisshu was inside of her and she felt complete. In and out Kisshu went, and Purin moved her hips in synch with him. Letting out moan after moan, the two lovers continued to make love in Purin's bed, Purin's blood ignored. Kisshu, propped up by his forearms, kissed his new lover as they continued rubbing their private areas roughly together.

"Oh god, Kisshu-sama!" Purin giggled out. "I am so glad that you…ahhh…that you decided…to come to…ahhh…ahh…me…Ichigo doesn't know…mmm…what she's missing…ahh!" Purin cried out as she experienced her first orgasm ever, Kisshu's seed spilling inside of her. "She doesn't know what a good sex she could have received from you…" Purin slyly said as she traced the place where she and Kisshu joined.

"And there's still more to do…" Kisshu replied with a smirk. Purin felt her heart beat increase as she readied her body for the longest night in her life.

"Ahhhh…oooo….mmm…oh, oh yes….yesss…YES! Faster, faster!" Purin cried as she felt another orgasm, she had already lost count of how many she had experienced that night. Kisshu detached his groin from her and lay down next to the tired monkey.

"That was fun…" Kisshu said as he wrapped his arms around Purin. "The best." Purin agreed as she felt Kisshu's penis tickle her thigh. Unable to control her hormones, Purin got on top of Kisshu and inserted his huge pal inside her vagina.

"Lusty, aren't we?" Kisshu said as he closed his eyes in pleasure. The two new lovers laid together, in a deep sleep, not caring about their age difference or the fact that they had once been enemies.

All they cared about were these feelings inside of them…as well as the feeling of being connected in more than one way.


End file.
